Harry Potter Wiki:Deathly Hallows Premiere Event
Add your Deathly Hallows premiere pictures to the slideshow for an extra entry in the Wizarding World Giveaway!! Don't forget to review the movie for another chance to win! In case you're keeping track, that's 3 ways to win! 1. Add your Harry Potter Premiere photos below 2. Tell us what you'd do if you could spend a day at Hogwarts 3. Post your Deathly Hallows review harry-potter-costumes-fans.jpg DSC_5508.JPG DSC_5509.JPG DSC_5510.JPG DSC_5511.JPG DSC_5512.JPG DSC_5516.JPG DSC_5517.JPG DSC_5518.JPG DSC_5520.JPG DSC_5521.JPG DSC_5525.JPG DSC_5526.JPG DSC_5527.JPG DSC_5529.JPG DSC_5530.JPG DSC_5532.JPG DSC_5535.JPG DSC_5536.JPG DSC_5538.JPG DSC_5539.JPG DSC_5540.JPG DSC_5541.JPG DSC_5542.JPG DSC_5544.JPG DSC_5545.JPG DSC_5546.JPG DSC_5548.JPG DSC_5550.JPG DSC_5551.JPG DSC_5552.JPG DSC_5553.JPG DSC_5554.JPG DSC_5561.JPG DSC_5563.JPG DSC_5564.JPG DSC_5567.JPG DSC_5570.JPG DSC_5571.JPG DSC_5572.JPG DSC_5573.JPG DSC_5574.JPG DSC_5576.JPG DSC_5577.JPG DSC_5579.JPG DSC_5580.JPG DSC_5581.JPG DSC_5584.JPG DSC_5585.JPG DSC_5586.JPG DSC_5588.JPG DSC_5587.JPG DSC_5594.JPG DSC_5595.JPG DSC_5597.JPG DSC_5599.JPG DSC_5602.JPG DSC_5603.JPG DSC_5604.JPG DSC_5605.JPG DSC_5606.JPG DSC_5607.JPG DSC_5609.JPG DSC_5611.JPG DSC_5614.JPG DSC_5615.JPG DSC_5616.JPG DSC_5617.JPG DSC_5618.JPG DSC_5619.JPG DSC_5622.JPG DSC_5624.JPG DSC_5624.JPG DSC_5625.JPG DSC_5627.JPG DSC_5628.JPG DSC_5629.JPG DSC02333.JPG DSC02334.JPG DSC02335.JPG DSC02338.JPG DSC02341.JPG DSC02344.JPG DSC02347.JPG DSC02348.JPG DSC02353.JPG DSC02355.JPG DSC02358.JPG DSC02362.JPG DSC02363.JPG DSC02368.JPG DSC02369.JPG DSC02371.JPG DSC02376.JPG DSC02377.JPG DSC02378.JPG DSC02379.JPG DSC02383.JPG DSC02384.JPG DSC02388.JPG DSC02390.JPG DSC02392.JPG DSC02396.JPG DSC02399.JPG DSC02400.JPG DSC02401.JPG DSC02402.JPG DSC02404.JPG CIMG0701.jpg DSCN4111.jpg|Getting ready to go to the midnight! CIMG0701.jpg undefined|My as Dobby for the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part One Dobby.jpg IMG_1184.JPG|Leaving the Gryffindor common room :) IMG_1197.JPG|Magical :) IMG_1188.JPG|"Trust Harry. He is the best hope we have." :) IMG_1033Rfb.jpg|Harry and I at the show! IMG_1050Rfb.jpg|Almost midnight! IMG_1040Rfb.jpg|I found Victor! IMG_1049Rfb.jpg|Snape!! IMG_5038.JPG harrypottermovie.jpg|Getting ready at the theater :) Wizards.JPG|The tension builds me and A-HP7.jpg|excited for the 12:05 show! 0.jpg.jpg|Me as Dobby for the Midnight Premiere of Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part One!!! DSC02386.JPG|in the theater :D New Camera 192.jpg|Me and my friend waiting for the movie to start!! Harry Potter 7.jpg|posted by vindizzle - we definitely had the best costumes! 74146_176357329046481_100000166443544_634123_5872457_n.jpg|HP7 Midnight Premiere 75371_176357792379768_100000166443544_634124_750082_n.jpg|Luna Vs. Deatheater 155521_176358762379671_100000166443544_634130_1756929_n.jpg|Four Wands <3 219 0627.JPG|Bellatrix (WRONG DATE : /) 219_0608_2.JPG|Wrong Dates, again. Cupcake I made for HP7PremiereParty! 219_0768.JPG|Wrong date. Me right after HP7 Midnight Premiere 40155_10150118685358502_592403501_7891880_2727268_n.jpg|my tattoo i got a week before the opening n592414388_1038452_4444.jpg|At platform 9 3/4 before the movie! 219_0767.JPG|Wrong date, After Midnight Premiere. 219_0654.JPG|My McGonagall Costume, I decided to wear instead of Bellatrix. IMG_0056.JPG|Waiting for the movie to start! DSCF0869.JPG|me n my friends in out seats. we waited 10 hours & made our own shirts. =) 76117_10150122577038502_592403501_7943458_2717920_n.jpg|me waiting in line for the movie DSCF2356.JPG|With the crew! Me as Bellatrix.jpg|Me as Bellatrix Lestrange before going to the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Premiere! 76596_1581675554744_1621353867_1366884_8311587_n.jpg|Me dressed in my Hufflepuff costume! I brought my Hufflepuff tie, scarf, and hat, with my Quidditch goggles, wand that I handmade, and my Monster Book of Monsters! IMG_3241.JPG|before leaving the house. camera died right after this =( it was a blast tho! 100_0617.jpg|Reading some Deathly Hallows before the movie! 154209_10150095640979319_646559318_7423611_5715673_n.jpg|My Sister And I At The Premiere!!! The Grand Prize! One lucky muggle will be randomly selected to win an exclusive four night vacation package for 4 to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, including: Early park admission Breakfast at the Three Broomsticks 3-day Wizarding World base ticket Roundtrip airfare Four diamond hotel accommodations Transportation to and from airport and more! Category:Real world Category:Fandom Category:Harry Potter Wiki